


The Winter Shuffler

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is not a morning person, Captain america blanket, Coffee, Gen, Tired Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Don't bother Bucky before he's had a coffee.





	The Winter Shuffler

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [Pahndamonium](http://pahndamonium.tumblr.com) for the title.


End file.
